


Batman Said "Ouch!" Another Ice Bath Tale

by TottPaula



Series: Batman & Batgirl, or Bruce & Barbara's Love Stories [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Hiding Medical Issues, Injury, Kissing Heating Up The Ice Bath, Love Confessions, Pain, Painkillers, Romance, Romantic Barbara, Tenderness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bathing together, lost inhibitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Batman has been hurt, and he drags himself by sheer will back to the Batcave.He's badly hurt and stubborn, too stubborn to ask for help.Batgirl tries to help him with his injuries, but he's being crabby and rejecting her, he thinks that he can stitch up his own wounds, and pop his own shoulder back into place.But he can't even reach his injuries.He can be a stubborn, headstrong man.Batgirl is hiding her own pain trying not to be noticed as she's limping herself, she doesn't like to let him see the damage.It makes her feel inferior, somehow, though it shouldn't.She can be just as stubborn and headstrong as he is.She's not the only person concealing anything; he admits to suppressing his feelings for her for a long time.That explains a lot.Sometimes you need to let people in, even if you are the Dark Knight or Dark Damsel of Gotham.Heroes can be complicated, even though the answers are quite simple really.A little romance and a little honesty can go a long way toward mutual understanding.Even when injured and hopped up on pain medication, he can still make her toes curl with just a kiss.They both lose their pesky inhibitions.





	1. Sarcasm and Painkillers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman arrives back at the Batcave with injuries that need attention.
> 
> It's Alfred's day off, so he tries to mend everything by himself.
> 
> It's not working out too well for him. Batgirl tries to help him, but he's trying to drive her away, as he usually does with practically everyone.

* * *

 It was a rough day, his shoulder was out of joint, there were cuts on his back from the knife that had penetrated his armor, and blood was still seeping down his back pooling on the seat of the Batmobile.

But he still managed to drive home on the force of his own will.

He collapsed on the exam table in the medical bay just happy to be breathing... he was home, and still alive.

It was one of Alfred's days off, those days where he visits his friends or tends to his garden or whatever innocent things he does.

Bruce tried to reach around behind him to stitch his own wounds, but it wasn't working out with only the use of his one good arm.

**_"Ouch!"_**

**_"Dammit!"_**

"Bruce, is that you?!" Barbara called out to him, concerned. "You're not all right, are you?"

He lied, "I can... handle this... on my own." His answer to her was a grunt, trying to mask the pain, poorly.

Barbara realized he was in one of his wretched moods again. This was going to be a long night for the two of them.  

"Can I watch you pop that shoulder back in? I've never quite gotten good at that myself." She said with lots of snark.

He grunted again in response.

"Too bad, I'd have liked seeing that."

She walked over to where he's sitting, assessing the damage as she neared. She maneuvered his arm in a certain way in order to pop the shoulder back into the socket. "Are you ready?"

He barely nods, grimacing. " **Fuck**!" he mutters as it pops.

 "Ha! You cursed," she smiled, trying to lighten his mood. "Well, you're still bleeding and making a mess. I'm going to be doctoring you up, and please will you stop looking annoyed at me, I didn't do this to you, though you've tempted me many times."

All of the times he's really pissed her off, she thought.

He could really be a handful sometimes, especially when he's in pain and trying to hide it, but he's just not succeeding very well tonight, though.

He grunted again but this time his eyes looked almost apologetic.

"You're welcome, King Kong."

Well, he was certainly grunting enough to pass for a huge ape!

He raised an eyebrow at that, then understood the reference, still remaining silent. His face went a slight bit less screwed up in pain. His shoulder did feel better, though he hated to admit that Barbara was right.

 "I get it, you've had a tough night, and you don't need any assistance... I would have come to help you, though, if you'd only asked," she admitted.

She would always come to help if he'd only ask.  She's talking to distract him as she cuts off his shirt, and begins cleaning the cuts. They're not extremely deep, but just enough to hurt. And to bleed profusely. Fortunately, the assailant missed piercing any of his vital organs.

The alcohol she applied to him stings. He grunts again. "Lidocaine... _please_." 

" _Please!?!_   You must be near death's door! Should I order flowers for the funeral service?"

She's shot him up full of lidocaine and begins cauterizing the bleeding, making neat small stitches after. "You're going to need more than a local for that shoulder, here, take these," she says, passing him some pain tablets.

He mumbled a quiet, "thanks."

 "You know what's next, the ice bath for that shoulder. Do you need my help or not?" 

She knew he did, but wanted to taunt him a little further.

He nodded his agreement.

 

====to be continued


	2. I'm Tired, Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman's injured and exhausted, but he needs ice to prevent his shoulder from swelling. With his arm in a sling he's going to need all the help he can get. Even injured, he notices everything; Batgirl's been busy trying to hide her own injury even as she's helping him to tend to his own.

* * *

 

Barbara tossed him a medical exam sheet, which he caught in mid-air with his good arm, his other arm was now resting more comfortably in a nylon sling. She wondered how long he'd tolerate that until he ripped it off and tossed it away. He could be so obstinate! She helped him out of the remains of his costume and was about to help him into a pair of swim trunks for the cold soak.

 "I don't need these." He complained

 "Suit yourself. I'll put some towels within easy reach, that is unless you'll admit you need another hand. So... How are you going to dry yourself afterward?"

 "I might... require some assistance."

She smiled like a Cheshire cat. "But no trunks, hm? I may have to stick around for that show."

 He gazed at her quizzically.

She wasn't sure what it meant when he looked at her like that. He was normally difficult to read, but with the strong pain meds, well, she had no idea what was stirring in his brain.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

 "Um, what? I'm not the one with a dislocated arm." She acted as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

 "No, but you've been trying to hide a sprained ankle. I noticed your limp, and you're also favoring the other leg. You need that cold treatment as well. Don't be stubborn, Barbara, I can still carry you even with merely one arm."

 Damn! She can't hide a blessed thing from his detection. 

 "It's really not that sore..." she attempted to cover herself, but poorly.

  "Yes it is, your face shows everything, come on over here before I haul you in."

 She grimaced and headed for her changing room. She hated that ice bath! Brr!

"I said...!"

 "I heard you, I'm getting a swimsuit... Damn you!"

He replied a bit softer, "there's nobody home, you can skip the swimsuit... if you want." 

Gee, skinny dipping... 

Or is this something else?  

What the hell was he thinking now?

 Unless her own pain meds were playing with her mind...

And then it clicked! It was more like an invite than just a command.

Oh!

She'd never undressed so quickly.

 

* * *

 

"Let me examine your ankle ..."

" **Ow**! Why did you press it there? **That hurts!** "

"You tore a ligament, and you have swelling and bruises. Why do you always hide your injuries?"

She didn't like to think that he noticed everything. "It makes me feel weak, showing the damage."

"But it doesn't _make_ you weak, only unreasonable. Your injuries become worse when you delay getting treatment."

She looked away, "I guess deep down I know that. But I feel like I've failed if I'm hurt. Like I've disappointed you, somehow."

"Am I that disapproving of you that you need to do that?"

"Sometimes, yeah... you are," she whispered nearly to herself.

 

He was silently considering what she said. He gazed into her eyes, and she looked very flustered. From what he wasn't quite sure. Didn't she realize...?  Apparently not.

 "Barbara... I'm only hard on you because I care so much, but if you ever repeat it, I'll deny it. Now, come here." He pulled her onto his lap and held her tenderly with his good arm, holding her close.

He looked in her eyes and raised her face to his. 

"Barbara..." his voice was a whisper, soft and breathless, and he kissed her softly. "I don't always mean it when I'm short with you, I don't know any other way. I'm sorry. You never need to be afraid of me."

She pulled away and looked at him. She had tears welling in her eyes. She kissed him back. 

"Hmm. I guess you're not always an idiot."

 


	3. Is it getting hot in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce realizes that Barbara is hiding an injury of her own and ordered her to join him in the cold therapy tub.
> 
> He didn't bother to wear a swimsuit.
> 
> Barbara figured, when in Rome...!
> 
> They talk things out while soaking and come to an understanding of sorts.
> 
> Barbara's hurt by his constant rough treatment of her, especially when he pushes her away.
> 
> Bruce admits to hiding his emotions about Barbara to the point of being abrupt and hurtful to her.
> 
> The reason he's been pushing her away is his own loss of control when she's nearby.
> 
> That explains a lot. 
> 
> Then they begin kissing. 
> 
> In the tub, naked.
> 
>  
> 
> Enough said.

* * *

 

"But you're always so much tougher on me than on the others, why is that? Is it because I'm a woman?"

"No, it's because I live with them, I understand how they think, how they'll react. I've raised most of them, and I've trained them from the start. You, Barbara, you're an unknown quantity. I can't pretend to know what you're thinking, or even how you'll react. That makes me feel a certain loss of control on my part. Your work is very good, but you received most of your training from someone, and somewhere else. I can't predict you out in the field as well as I can the others," he admits.

"But you've given me a lot of training too, your own style. It's different than mine, but I do it all with hardly a complaint, everything that you ask of me. I'm skilled at what I do, I know I am, but you never acknowledge me. I always have to do better than everyone else. It's tiring and it wears me down, I have to give 250% every freaking time. It's pretty hard to keep pace with a God."

"That's because you're better, so I expect more from you. That's why I'm always pushing you."

"Well, I'm just saying that it hurts. Is that why you always drive me away from you too?"

He winced at that. 

"That's...

that's because I...

...well, if I didn't push you away, I'd want to kiss you and never stop. It's been hard keeping my self-control when I see you, Barbara. I become a lunatic with you around, and I hate that loss of restraint. It's sometimes the only way I can keep acting professionally, and to keep my hands and my lips off of you.

It's not your fault, it's mine. I chase you away because I want you so badly. I'd rather act harshly to you than let you see how much you provoke me. I turn away because your very presence gets me aroused, and I act irritated because of that. It's not meant to hurt you, but to control _me_. I don't want to walk around with an uncontrollable erection because of you."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot! It still feels shitty when I'm always being rebuffed, and that's why I always feel like I'm never good enough. God, we're both getting each other screwed up, aren't we? Stop talking and kiss me already."

His gaze became hotter until it heated her soul.

"Hm, only kiss you then, or...?"

"Oh, will you just shut up!"

She grabbed his face with both hands and smashed her lips into his.

 


End file.
